


you make me feel like a teenager in love

by glaucous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is OBLIVIOUS, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I love them so much, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), bokuto is oblivious, kenma is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaucous/pseuds/glaucous
Summary: Akaashi realises his feelings for Bokuto after a conversation with Hinata and Kenma at the training camp.Suddenly, Akaashi sees Bokuto in an entirely different light, and he isn’t sure how to deal with his emotions.Title is from Teenager In Love by Madison Beer!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	you make me feel like a teenager in love

“What do you think of Bokuto, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked suddenly, looking up at him from his place on the bench.

“Why do you ask, Hinata-kun?”

“I’ve noticed, you usually look calm and cool, but when you are watching Bokuto-san, your face gets all excited!” Akaashi tried to hide how his interest piqued at the younger boy’s words.

“Excited?” Akaashi question, voice steady and considering. “Well, he is a good player. Watching him in action is exciting.” He replied calmly. 

Akaashi did not have any time to consider the ‘excited’ expression his face wore when watching Bokuto before Kenma was adding his thoughts to the conversation. “I’ve noticed it too,” He added, eyes trained on his hand-held console. “I wouldn’t say excited is the right word, though. More like in love.”

Hinata gasped and Akaashi whipped around to look at Kenma, eyes sharp and confused. “In love! Is that true, Akaashi-san?” Hinata looked conflicted, as though debating if he should jump out of his seat or berate himself for not noticing. 

Akaashi, on the other hand, was shocked into silence. In love? He had never even considered it. Akaashi knew very well how observant Kenma was, and he could not decide if the boy was pranking him or being deadly serious. “Akaashi-san?” Hinata spoke again. Akaashi turned to look at the orange-haired boy.

“I- uh- I’m not sure, Hinata-kun,” Akaashi finally answered. He noticed his voice was slightly weaker than before. “Kenma-kun, could you elaborate?” 

Kenma shrugged, fingers still tapping away at his PSP. “Heart eyes.” He stated simply. Akaashi and Hinata remained silent, waiting for Kenma to continue to no avail.

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Akaashi deadpanned. Kenma nodded and sniffed.

Hinata jumped up suddenly, grin bright and wide. “I’ll help you, Akaashi-san!” His eyebrows furrowed in determination and he stood up straighter. “Do you get butterflies when you see Bokuto?” 

Akaashi stared up at him incredulously, shifting slightly on the bench he was sat on. “Uh- butterflies?”

“Yeah! When your stomach goes all fwuahh bleehh flitflitfooo, y’know!?” Hinata’s smile was still bright and unwavering, as though he had just provided an excellent explanation for Akaashi. Kenma snorted next to him.

“Uh- I’m afraid I don’t understand, Hinata-kun,” Akaashi furrowed his brows. Hinata huffed and looked up at the ceiling of the gym, as though he was thinking of a better way to explain. Akaashi appreciated his efforts.

“Ok, ok, imagine spending the rest of your life with Bokuto. Do you like the idea?” Hinata was smiling again, eyes hopeful and excited. Akaashi briefly wondered if Hinata really enjoyed the idea of him and Bokuto together before considering his words.

Did he like the idea? He imagined waking up in the morning and seeing Bokuto by his side, smile bright as always. He imagined sitting on a couch, cuddled up next to him with a book in his lap while Bokuto played with his hair and watched the TV. He imagined walking in a park with him, holding hands and watching him as he animatedly explained a recent volleyball match to Akaashi, and suddenly his face was heating up.

“Akaashi-san? You’re all zoned out!” Hinata spoke again, a small confused pout on his face. 

Akaashi blinked a couple times before responding. “I wouldn’t be completely against the idea.” His voice came out quiet and even weaker than before.

Hinata gasped and threw his fists up in the air as if he had just heard the best news in his entire life. “So, you admit it?” Kenma spoke again. 

“Well, I’ve never really thought about it...” Akaashi sighed, looking at his feet placed firmly on the floor.

“Maybe you’ve been thinking about it without thinking about it!” Hinata exclaimed. Akaashi looked up again and squinted at the bright boy. He couldn’t understand how Hinata was simultaneously making this easier and harder for him to understand.

“He means, maybe you’ve been thinking these things about Koutarou without really noticing.” Kenma refined with a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah, that!” Hinata added victoriously, pointing at Kenma. 

Akaashi allowed himself to smile slightly as he continued to consider it. Bokuto was undeniably incredible. He was talented and friendly, and Akaashi realised the smile he brings to his face is one that he specially reserves for him. However, he could definitely be a lot of work sometimes, but for some reason Akaashi wants to help him. He wants to stay by his side and learn everything about him. It was also undeniable that Bokuto was attractive. His face was certainly handsome, and he had an amazing body and sculpted muscles.

Perhaps Akaashi truly does like Bokuto.

“Well... this is... new.” Akaashi said slowly, staring at a space on the floor while he wrung his hands. 

Kenma paused his game and looked up at him for the first time. “You should tell him.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he turned to look at his friend. “Yes! You should, Akaashi-san!” Hinata added, bouncing on his heels ecstatically. 

“Are you two crazy? Why would I tell him?!” Akaashi replied incredulously with a small grimace.

“He likes you. He’s extremely obvious, I’m surprised you don’t know.” Kenma shrugged plainly, as if he hadn’t just said something astounding. 

Hinata hummed and nodded fervently. “I agree. He’s really happy when he’s with you, especially when you compliment him.” Hinata stuck a finger out and placed a hand on his hip, as if he was experienced in this subject. 

Akaashi sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “I haven’t noticed anything of the sort. Sure he’s happy around me, but he’s like that with everyone. Kuroo-san, Tsukishima-kun, Konoha-san.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “That’s different, Keiji. He doesn’t look lovestruck when he’s talking to them.” 

Akaashi considered this, reminding himself once again how observant Kenma is. “I... I will think about it.” Hinata whooped at his words and smiled brightly, sitting back down next to him on the bench. 

Akaashi had a lot of thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry about it being kind of short! I’m not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to get it out for you guys as soon as possible! (and hopefully it will be a bit longer!) 
> 
> Remember to stay hydrated and have an amazing day/night :) <3


End file.
